This project proposes to analyze mortality correlates in Uganda during the HIV/AIDS period. The project builds on prior work to analyze the levels, trends and patterns of -childhood mortality, and extends to examine adult mortality and maternal health aspects. The projects seek to take advantage of all existing survey and census data as well as the improved demographic methods to examine an important health and demographic dynamic. This project seeks to contribute to knowledge and expand understanding of the changing Ugandan health and morbidity environment in the face of the HIV/AIDS epidemic. The proposed study will provide empirical analysis of the demographic dimensions of one of the main outcomes of health during the 20 years since AIDS was first reported in Uganda.